<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Memory Will Carry On (With Me) by im_unarmed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926477">Your Memory Will Carry On (With Me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_unarmed/pseuds/im_unarmed'>im_unarmed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I have no idea what to tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Team Bonding, Teammate - Freeform, friends - Freeform, idk tired, mcyt - Freeform, platonic, yes this is based on a my chemical romance song what about it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_unarmed/pseuds/im_unarmed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well I was just thinking,” Tommy looked up at Technoblade, making direct eye contact, “What if I lived on in your memory? Y’know, kept your legacy alive and all that sappy shit.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Memory Will Carry On (With Me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No no no!” Tommy shook his head, adjusting his Dave Strider T-shirt, “You don’t understand Technoblade! I have been with so many women, so many I couldn’t even name them all.”</p><p>	“Aren’t you like 16?” Techno blew a few strands of light pink hair out of his face.</p><p>	“Yeah! That’s the legal age where I’m from y’know!” He placed his hands on his hips, a wide grin on his face.</p><p>	“Yeah,” Techno sighed and fidgeted with his cape, “But is that the legal age in L’ManBerg? Or PogTopia for that matter?”</p><p>	“Wh-” Tommy opened his mouth to respond, but he was unable to think of any good comeback, “Y’know fuck you.”</p><p>	“Bruh…” Techno exhaled, and leaned back against the stone wall behind him. They sat in unusual silence. It was beyond bizarre for Tommy to shut up, either he was extremely sad or very deep in thought. The blonde sat on the ratted up bed, one hand fidgeting with the faint orange blanket and one up to his chin as he glared at the ground. Techno assumed that he was thinking about something, probably ManBerg, or something to do with Wilbur or Tubbo, where was Wilbur anyways? Maybe that's what he was thinking about.</p><p>	<em>This is weird</em>, Techno thought to himself, <em>he’s been quiet for way too long. Is he sad? I can’t think of anything tragic that’s happened recently- well aside from everything tragic that’s happened recently.</em> “Y’know,” Tommy spoke up, “you’re probably gonna die in battle one day.”</p><p>	“Hm?” Techno turned his head sharply to the teenager, he certainly wasn’t expecting that, “Yeah, maybe.” He had already accepted that, that no matter how strong he was there certainly would be someone stronger who would defeat him. It didn’t necessarily bother him that someone was stronger than him, that’s just how things worked, he was still plenty powerful so it didn’t really get to him. Though after Techno had met Tommy, he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.</p><p>	Tommy looked up to his strength, power, agility, <em>everything</em>. Tommy looked up to Technoblade with such a passion that he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for not being the toughest. Techno would understand if Tommy just looked up to his strength, he would too if he were in his shoes. But it seemed that the kid looked up to everything about him, his personality, his appearance, the way he carried himself. Crazy stuff. </p><p>	“What’s got you thinkin’ about that?” Techno adjusted the crown on his head as Tommy looked up at him.</p><p>	“Well the battle of the lake today I just-” He sighed, “I don’t know, afterward it just popped into my head and I haven’t really stopped thinking about it.” Oh yeah, Tommy woke Techno up at 8:32 AM to fight a war over a fish and a cow. </p><p>	“Hm.” The blade sighed and looked down, kicking his heel against his ankle.</p><p>	“It’s weird, I know.” Tommy layed back down in the bed in an uncomfortable position, his thin legs dangling off the side, “I mean,” He threw his hands up into the air, “I guess I started thinking about it when you got mad at me for not giving you time to get potions. Then Dream is so strong. He’s approaching your skill level which is just-” He sat up, “Bleugh I don’t like complimenting Dream but y’know?”</p><p>	“Yeah. He is I guess.” Dream was strong. There was no way Techno could refute that. Even if he had beaten Dream in the Beast Kingdom championship, it was close. Six to four, meaning Dream had beaten him <em>four</em> times out of ten. No, Dream hadn’t won every bedwars tournament in the Hypixel kingdom since he was 15 but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t strong. </p><p>	“So you probably only have like two or three years until you die in battle, right?” Tommy laughed at his own horrible calculations.</p><p>	Techno glared at him, knowing full well that he was joking but it still slightly pissed him off, “Cringe.”</p><p>	“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Tommy laughed and shook his hands, his blonde hair lightly bouncing at the sudden movement in his arms, “It’s just that… hm.”</p><p>	“What?” Techno was curious now, he had never really seen this side of Tommy. He of course knew that there was more to his teammate than just being an obnoxious teenager, but he had never really cared to see that side of him. Tommy was- well Tommy, he didn’t need to see anything else of him to know that.</p><p>	“Well I was just thinking,” Tommy looked up at Technoblade, making direct eye contact, “What if I lived on in your memory? Y’know, kept your legacy alive and all that sappy shit.”</p><p>	The fake king's ruby red eyes widened under his boar masquerade mask. He was <em>definitely</em> not expecting that. “Like?” Was all he could bring himself to respond with.</p><p>	“Y’know, after you die,” Tommy spoke so casually about his friend dying it was almost unnerving, “I take your place in battle, I’ll be just as good as you, maybe even stronger.”</p><p>	“Do you…” Techno pondered on his next words carefully, “Want to be me…?”</p><p>	“No no no!” Tommy very quickly debunked his theory, “I want to be TommyInnit, I like being TommyInnit. But,” He sighed, “when you die, which you definitely will. I don’t want you to be forgotten, I want people to remember the name <em>Technoblade</em>, and I want to be one of the reasons they remember.”</p><p>	Techno gulped and straightened his back, “It’s really startin’ to sound like you’re planning my death here kid.” He joked in response and dug his hands into his pockets. He wasn’t totally sure how to respond to what Tommy said. It was so out of character for the teenager, not to mention Techno had never had anyone openly admit to wanting to ‘Live on in his memory’. </p><p>	Tommy howled in laughter at his response, Techno sighed in relief at the very in character reaction. “So do ya’ want me to up your training or somethin’?” Techno kicked at the stone beneath him.</p><p>	“Yes!” Tommy jumped up off the bed in joy.</p><p>	“Y’know,” Techno exhaled, not exactly sure what he was about to say. He looked over at Tommy, who still had a smile on his face, but his head was tilted slightly in curiosity for was his friend was about to say, “I don’t really get all this,” Techno rubbed at the back of his neck, “wanting to live on in my memory and all that jazz. I’m not a hero, I’m just some person who so happens to be good at fighting.”</p><p>	“Well that doesn’t matter to me.” Tommy shrugged and sat back down on the bed.</p><p>	“Huh?” Techno’s eyes shot toward him, surprised by the casual reaction.</p><p>	“Well, I mean,” Tommy stood back up again, “It doesn’t really matter if you’re a hero, villain or hell just some guy! You’re Technoblade!” His grin was wide and determined, “You’re Technoblade. Someone <em>I </em>look up too, which means you must be pretty fuckin’ special.”</p><p>	Techno smiled and looked at the ground, “Hell yeah.” He was Technoblade, someone TommyInnit, the future most powerful man in the world looked up to.</p><p>	“Your memory will carry on,” Tommy pointed, “<em>You’ll</em> carry on,” He emphasized before pointing to himself, “With me!”</p><p>	“Heh…” Technoblade looked at him, a rare wide smile on his face, “You better not let me down then.”</p><p>	Tommy looked satisfied with his retort, “Thank you, Dav-“</p><p>	“Don’t push it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im sure u wont be able to guess what song i was listening to while writing this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>